


Begin Again

by heyimcarool



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimcarool/pseuds/heyimcarool
Summary: When Claire decided to leave everything behind and go to Paris, she didn't expect she would meet a tall and handsome scot in a coffee shop.Based on Taylor Swift's song Begin Again.This fic was originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first attempt to write a fanfic and its based on Taylor Swift’s song Begin Again. If you haven’t heard it yet, you can click here and listen to it. As English is not my first language, I already apologize for possible gramatical mistakes I’ve done.

Claire was running late. Since she moved to Paris, eight months ago, this was the first time she was late for work, but she really didn’t mind, she just craved a really strong cup of coffee

Today, reality just hit her so hard and she woke up thinking about the reasons that brought her to Paris in the first place.

_See, I was happy in London, I loved the city and the people, but when something changes so drastically in your life, you need a place to runaway to._

_And that is what Paris became to me: a refuge._

Eight months ago Claire had it all: a place to call home, a good job at a prestigious hospital and a fiancé, Frank, who loved her. Or that was what she though. Everything changed on a April night when Claire came home from an early shift at the hospital and she caught Frank, in bed with someone else. 

The next thing Claire remembered, was that she was on a plane, flying to Paris the very next morning and showing up unannounced at her friend’s door.

Her friend, Louise, helped her settle into the city and helped Claire find a job. After everything was settled and Claire started to live her life again and she realized that she wasn’t missing Frank as much as she thought she would. Actually, Claire was feeling a little relieved because deep down, she didn’t want to marry him.

As Claire was walking towards her favorite coffee shop, the Christmas spirit took over her. It was nearly middle of December and the cold air was refreshing.

Claire walked into the coffeehouse, that place had the best coffee in the hole city. When she got inside the line was so long, Claire put her headphones on and waited.

The music was playing so loud that she didn’t notice that it was her turn.

“Lass?”

Claire felt someone touch her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was, Behind her stood a handsome, tall redhead man, looking at her, she took out her headphones.

“I’m sorry to bother ye but I think it’s yer turn.” The man said with a thick Scottish accent

“Oh yes, I’m sorry, I was just distracted by the song, Thank you”.

Claire went to the counter and ordered her favorite, as she always did. As Claire turned to leave, the stranger was still looking at her.

“I couldna help but notice the song you were listening to, James Taylor, aye?” Claire nodded “I’m a big fan”. He said and gave her a smile that made her legs shake a little bit.

“Really?” Claire answered a little flushed , feeling infatuated by the smile he gave her. “Well, this is a first. I’ve never met someone who also is a fan.”

“Well, if ye don’t mind sitting with me, we can talk about all his songs and albums”. He asked ,gesturing towards a free table near the window.

“Sorry, I can’t, I’m late to work” Claire answered, feeling a little bit disappointed. This handsome stranger, who loved the same singer as she did, wanted to have coffee with her, this was the first time a completely stranger had been so nice to her.

“That’s fine, maybe some other day. See ye around!” He smiled and turned to walk over to the free table, but Claire stopped him just before he could go.

“I’m free on Saturday. Maybe we can talk then?” Claire asked feeling a little bold and embarrassed at the same time for being so open with him. “That is, if you’re not busy, of course”. She smiled nervously.

“Saturday would be great. The same time?” he asked with a big grin that made her heart skip a beat.

“Yes, same time” Claire answered with a stupid grin at her face as well. “Sorry, I really have to go or my boss will kill me”.

Claire started walking towards the exit but stopped when she heard his voice once more time. “Wait!”

“You didn’t tell me your name”. Claire turned  around and he was already standing right behind her, smiling.

“Claire. Claire Beauchamp”. She took out her hand and he took it in his. “Nice to meet you, Claire Beauchamp, I’m Jamie Fraser”.

“Nice to meet you too, Jamie Fraser. I’ll see you on Saturday.” Claire answered smiling and she walked out from the coffee shop’s door.

When she walked by the window she noticed that Jamie was still watching her and that warmed her heart a little bit and she felt that  she just met someone really special.

* * *

 

The next day, Claire went to the same coffee shop, at the same time as she did yesterday, hoping Jamie would be there again. But she felt disappointed when she saw that he wasn’t there.

Claire walked over to the counter, made her order and when she told the barista her name the barista said “Claire Beauchamp? Someone already paid for you coffee and asked me to give you this ”

Claire looked at the man surprised while he was searching for something behind the counter and he gave her small piece of paper.

_Hello, Sassenach._

_I hope you don’t mind that I left this for you. Can’t wait to meet you on Saturday._

_Jamie._

Claire folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket and she thanked the barista. As she walked out the coffee shop she caught herself wishing that Saturday wouldn’t take too long to come because she was really looking forward to talk with this Scottish stranger again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and/or likes and reblogs my first chapter had. I wasn’t expecting this response at all and just warms my heart that you all liked it so much. So, here is chapter two. Again, it wouldn’t be here today if my dearest @bonniebird17 hadn’t helped me. Also, I’m not over how gorgeous this moodboard is, so thank you girl ❤

Claire woke up, feeling like she hadn’t slept at all. After her 24-hour shift at the hospital yesterday, all she wanted to do was stay on her bed for the rest of day. But then she remembered what day it was.

_Saturday._

_Fuck._

She grabbed her phone from her nightstand.

09:37

_Fuck_

She was supposed to meet Jamie at 09:30. She was fast and got up from her bed.

_I’m late, again_ , she thought, frustrated, as she ran into her bathroom. She needed to take a shower before her date with Jamie. _What a great first impression on your first date._

_Wait, it’s not a date._

_Is it?_

And then another thought came through her mind.

_Oh God! What if Jamie thinks I stood him up? Oh God._

Claire felt disappointed, mostly because she really had looked forward to this day, _how could I forget?_ , she tried to shampoo her hair quickly, take away the hospital smell. Claire decided to go for the casual look, a simple outfit, jeans and a white t-shirt, but took her high heels. Frank didn’t like when she had wore then, but she did. Small acts like that helped her to regain control over her life.

As she stood in her hallway, putting the shoes on, she couldn’t stop thinking of Frank, how he had made her this person with no personality, and she didn’t know how she had let him do it.

She made herself a promise, that it would never ever happen again.

Claire  grabbed her phone, earbuds and keys and left to the street. As she walked to the coffee shop, she had this feeling inside her stomach. She couldn’t decide if it was anticipation or fear, she repeated the same mantra in her head all the way over to the coffee shop.

_Please be there, please be there, please be there._

* * *

When she walked inside the coffee shop, her eyes were searching for him. After less than 5 seconds, she saw Jamie and she smiled, feeling shy when her whiskey eyes meet his ocean blue ones.

She walked towards the table , the very same one by the window he had invited her to that Wednesday when they first met.

Before she got there, Jamie rose from his chair and  was already  pulling out the chair next to him, for her to sit on. _What a gentleman._

“Thank you” she said, blushing,when her eyes met his again. “I’m really sorry I’m late, I was so tired when I went to bed yesterday that I didn’t hear the alarm clock. I was afraid that you wouldn’t be here anymore.”

“Nah” he said, making a hand movement like dismissing what she said. “I probably would have waited all day, if I’m trying to be honest” he said, giving her a big smile. She couldn’t help herself but smiling in return too.

Claire was never shy. She always said what she wanted and damn the consequences. But she caught herself blushing again and giving lopsided smiles when she talked to Jamie. It didn’t help either that feeling in her stomach, like a million butterflies flying inside her when he looked directly into her eyes.

“So… What were ye listening to when ye arrived?” He asked, curiously.

“Well, I think you can guess who, but it was You’ve Got a Friend, it’s my favorite.”

They talked so much, time passed and they didn’t notice. Their conversation passed from silly themes to more serious ones .

“I was raised in the Scottish Highlands, on a state farm called Lallybroch. It’s been my family’s  possessions for centuries and there is no other place I can call home.” He said,opening his heart to her.

Jamie felt the need to share the most intimate details of his life to Claire, he felt she could understand him. “I have a sister, Jenny. She is stubborn, like myself, or even more, I miss her a lot. She has a mind of her own and when she puts something in her mind, nobody can change her opinion. I miss her tempestuous temper and how she used to care for me”.

“She sounds like a really nice. I would love to meet her someday” Claire said, smiling.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure ye two would get along.”

“Seems like you really miss home. Are you going to Scotland to celebrate Christmas with your family?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t. See, I’m a translator and I just got my dream job here in Paris. I’m working at a big publishing house and the job is not easy and I have to do a lot of extra work, but it fulfills me. The bad side is that I canna spend as much time as I would like to with my family” Jamie said with a sad smile. She could see how much he missed being with the ones he loved.

“This time of the year is very special for me, ye see, Sassenach, because where we live we celebrate Hogmanay. We used to celebrate at home, but since 5 years ago, when my parents passed, we go to Edinburgh and party with my godfather, Murtagh. It’s a really nice party, it lasts 3 days and is a special time to pass with yer family.”

“I’m sorry about your parents. I lost mine as well when I was 10 years old, and I was raised by my uncle. He still lives in London and I can say he didn’t like a bit when I decided to come here” she added, feeling a little bit apprehensive. She still felt that her uncle, who had been so good to her, was a bit sad about her entire situation. But she decided to change subjects, because she wasn’t ready to talk about this just yet.

“What did you just called me?” Claire asked casually, trying to not give too much away how he made her feel. Jamie was a truly storyteller and after almost three hours of conversation, she realized that she didn’t want to go home. With a grin, he answered.

“Sassenach. Is how we call an outsider or a person from England in Scotland.”

“I don’t think this was meant to be a compliment?” She raised her eyebrows asking. He gave a big laugh and pulled his head backwards.

“Dinna fash, Sassenach, I only meant to compliment ye.”

“I don’t know if I like this nickname, to be honest” she winked at him.

_Well Beauchamp, you are screwed._

_Keep it cool._

“Ye’re funny, Sassenach” he answered and tried to wink at her too. Just tried, because what he did would never be wink. As they smiled to each other, he decided to ask her “So, what about ye? What are ye doing here? Taking a sabbatical year?”

“Ha! I wish!” Claire replied with humor. “I can’t afford that” she said as she shook her head. “Actually, I had a very bad experience with my previous boyfriend and I decided I needed a fresh start. I’m a surgeon and I have been living here for eight months now” she took the last sip of her coffees. Claire felt relieved that he didn’t ask any more questions, she wasn’t ready yet to give him the full story about Frank.

“Ye’re a verra braw lass” he said, smiling. He made a movement to take her hand, but his phone started to ring at the same moment. “Just a minute, I have to answer this call” he said, apologizing.

“ _Dinna fash_ , I’ll be waiting right here” she joked, Jamie laughed and left the table.

Claire waited for him as he talked on his phone, smiling when she thought of their whole conversation they had this morning. She couldn’t help herself but thinking that Jamie was special. He made her feel in way that she had felt in years. She felt alive, she felt shy, she rediscovered that she was funny and she liked flirting with him.

“Sorry, it was my boss, she needs me at work” Jamie said when he came back.

“Oh, that’s okay, I have already taken your morning, I can’t take your afternoon as well” Claire said reassuring, but felt disappointed that he needed to go.

“Ye can take any of my time that ye want” he said flirtatious, her heart skip a beat. “Would you mind going out with me tomorrow night? I know a place that I think you will like” he asked, suddenly shy.

“Tomorrow night? Like a date?” she said, teasing, trying to provoke him and she was astonished by her courage. Maybe she was a _braw lass_ indeed.

“Yes, like a date” he replied and his cheeks became red.

“I would love to, Jamie” she gave a reassuring smile.

“Great. I will call ye” he got up and kissed her on her cheek. Claire watched him through the window when he left the coffee shop.

_A real date._

_Breath, Beauchamp._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me ages to finish this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoy it!

Monday was a long day. Claire was sitting by a empty table, inside the hospital cafeteria and she couldn’t help it, she had a stupid smile on her face and she had been smiling all the morning. That surely caught Louise attention.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened this weekend, what made you smile like an idiot today?” Louise asked, sitting down on the chair beside Claire.

“What do you mean?” Claire tried to act normal, like nothing was happening, but failed as always. Her uncle Lamb had always said she had a glass face and that people could read every thought she was having.

“Normally, you would be complaining right now, wondering why people were being extra stupid during the weekend” Louise teased, taking a big bite from her apple.

“If Thursday isn’t a good day to jump off a cliff, Saturday probably wouldn’t be either. It’s not my fault that people lose all their senses over the weekend” Claire said, getting up from her chair.

“ _There_ she is,” Louise said, smiling. “But seriously Claire, you’re different. Did you meet a tall, dark and handsome stranger and fell in love?”

“Stop talking shit,” Claire said and turned her head to the other side of the cafeteria, trying to avoid meeting Louise’s eyes.

“Mon Dieu, you did!” her friend yelled, making everyone look at them, curious what was happening.

“Stop! Everybody is looking at us! And I’m not in love!” she hissed, turning a little bit red with embarrassment.

“But you did meet someone! Who is he? Are you sleeping with him?” and that caught everyone’s attention again, making Claire’s cheeks turn even redder if that was possible.

“Jesus H. Rosevelt Christ! Stop saying these things out loud! He is just someone I met at the coffee shop and no, we’re not sleeping together. We have talked like two times” Clare said and sat down by the table again, close to Louise so no one would hear. Claire started telling her the story.

“We spent Saturday morning - drinking coffee and talking. He told me personal things about his life, where he grew up and stuff. Mostly music, He is truly fascinating and then he asked me on a date. He actually called me two hours ago to set the day and time”.

“So, when will it be?” Louise asked, curiously with a glow in her eyes.

“Tomorrow night. I don’t know where he didn’t tell me” Claire said. She got up yet again, grabbed her tray and started walking. Louise was fast and came right behind her.

“He seems like a nice guy” Louise said, throwing her food rest in the garbage. Claire nodded.

“I have to go love” Louise said and started walking towards the doors. She stopped in front of the exit, smiling and yelled “Call me later if he’s good in bed” and with that said she left the cafeteria.

Everyone was looking at Claire, again.

 _That damn woman_.

* * *

Tuesday. The next day was her day off, it was always refreshing that she didn’t need to care about setting an alarm.

Somehow her phone still woke her up. Someone was calling her. When she saw the name on the screen, she almost jumped off the bed in excitement.

“Jamie?”

“Aye, hi Sassenach. I hope I didn’t wake ye” Jamie said, cheerfully.

“No, you didn’t. Is everything okay?” Claire asked, afraid that he might be calling to cancel.

“Aye, it is. I just wanted to hear your voice” he said and she could almost hear his smile on his voice. That melted her heart almost immediately. “ I just wanted to tell you that I’m picking you up at 8 pm, instead of 7 pm, because I have a surprise prepared for you”.

“Okay… I’ll be waiting for you at 8” she said, smiling from cheek to cheek.

“Then is set. Now go back to sleep” he ordered, his voice sounding playful.

“I wasn’t sleeping” she said a little bit louder and that made him laugh.

“Sure, Sassenach. Dream about me” he said and hang up.

And she did.

* * *

Two hours before their date. Claire took a relaxing and long bath. She was very nervous and almost couldn’t keep it together, she decided that a long bath would help her.

And it did, after almost forty minutes in the water, she was feeling lighter and much more confident.

After staring at her closet for what seemed like an internally. Claire decided to wear a short, light pink colored dress and black heels. Not being one who usually wore makeup, she decided that mascara and a light shade of lipstick should do. Claire was dancing around, excited for their date when she heard the doorbell ring, and she needed to stop herself from running to open it.

When she saw Jamie, her jaw literally dropped. He was wearing black pants with a blue social shirt, which only made his eyes look bluer. She noticed he was looking directly into her eyes, the intensity started to make her blush.

“Sassenach, ye look beautiful” he said without looking away and Claire saw that he was holding a bouquet of roses. “These are for ye” he said, a bit shy and handed her the bouquet.

“Oh wow, Jamie, they are wonderful” Claire said and smelled them. “Thank you so much” she kissed him softly on the cheek.

“Please, come in, I’ll just put these in a vase”

Claire turned around and didn’t even noticed how much Jamie was blushing.

“It was nothing,” Jamie said and started looking around her apartment, trying to memorize every detail he could see, getting to know her in a way. She was fast and he heard her coming back from the kitchen.

“Ready?”

“Yes, let’s go”

Claire closed her apartment door and Jamie placed his arm around her waist. Okay _, keep calm Claire,_ she said to herself.

Jamie was an excellent driver, but the best part was that he held her hand, the whole way.

His touch was comforting and it seemed to make both of them feel at ease, both realizing that everything was easier when they were touching each other.

They drove for about fifteen minutes and stopped near the Seine.

Claire didn’t have a clue where they were going and she was very surprised when they made their way towards an extremely big boat laying in the river.

“What is this?” she asked happily.

He had done his job, she was surprised. Never would she have thought they were going be on this boat.

“Wait and see. If you think this is good, you need to see the inside of it” he answered smiling.

They waited in line and when was their time to board, Jamie said his name and they were allowed to board, with a waiter already there to escort them to their table.

Claire couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was a floating restaurant and she discovered they would be sailing across the Sena during the whole dinner.

The restaurant was simply beautiful, its side covered with windows so we could see the landscape. Every table was filled with candles, creating the perfect mood. It was definitely the most romantic thing she had experience and her eyes started to fill with tears.

Claire couldn’t stop but think how special Jamie was making her feel. After 4 years in a failed relationship with Frank, where he did absolutely nothing like this to her, she realized how refreshing it was, to be with someone who was truly interested in her and she could see that Jamie was trying everything to make her feel special.

“Are ye okay? Something happened?” he asked concerned when saw her eyes. Truth be told, he could see everything she was feeling, but he thought he might have done something wrong when he saw a tear leaving her eyes.

“Yes. Everything is perfect, Jamie” Claire answered and turned to hug him.

Jamie used this moment to smell her curls, something he had been dying to do since he met her that first time. Claire noticed but she didn’t say anything, she was enjoying this little moment between them.

“Only the best for ye, Sassenach” he cleaned her tears away with his thumb, never turning his gaze away from her eyes, leaving her breathless.

“Sir, your table is ready,” the waiter said, breaking their moment, and they realized they were standing in the middle of the passage. With that, they followed the waiter to their table, with Jamie’s hand on her back all the time.

Their dinner was better than they could have imagined. Although they had already talked about almost anything, they discovered new things about each other. But it felt like they have known each other for years. It was an encounter with souls and both couldn’t deny the attraction.

“Tell me something strange about ye,” he asked suddenly, making her look at him in a funny way. “Something ye usually wouldn’t tell on a date”.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” she joked, taking a sip of her red wine. The wine was making her feel bold and free. “Ok, don’t laugh. When I was sixteen. I said that I was dating this guy named Darcy. The only problem is that he didn’t exist” she finished, looking at him and realized he was really trying not laugh.

“Well, I think that is every girls dream to have a Mr. Darcy to herself,” Jamie said smiling. “So, can I assume that Pride and Prejudice is your favorite book?”

“Not my favorite, that would be Wuthering Heights. But I’m really fond of it as well. I’m a sucker for romance, what can I say?”

“Wuthering Heights? Like a bit of tragedy as well?” he asked her, really interested in her literature taste.

“Who doesn’t?” she answered, smiling. “Now it’s your turn, tell me something strange or awkward about you”.

“Well, that day at the coffee shop, when I first talked to you, I really haven’t listened to James Taylor for years, I just used it as an excuse to talk to you. See, I can’t listen to music, I have no rhythm, it’s all noise to me” Jamie confessed, turning a little bit red.

“You’re kidding! Do you really have a tone death for music? I can’t believe it! How are you even a fan of James Taylor?” Claire asked, laughing out loud.

Their happiness was clear and everybody at the restaurant looked at them once in a while.

“I just like the lyrics and when I was a child I really used to listen to his music, since it was my mom’s favorite. But I had an accident when I was 16 and since then is just random noise for me” Jamie answered, shrugging his shoulders. “I can’t say that I don’t mind, cause I do, but there’s nothing I can do about it”.

“I’m so sorry Jamie, I wish you could hear and feel the way I feel when I listen to music,” she said, feeling suddenly sad.

“I’m sure you can still make me feel something when music is involved. Like now” he got up and extended one hand to her. “Claire, would you give the pleasure of this dance?” he asked lightening the mood again.

“Of course” she took his hand and got up. “You’re a true gentleman, aren’t you?”

“I try my best,” he said and hugged her and the music started.

As they started to dance together, their bodies glued to each other like they always belonged there. It was a slow song and they were moving a little bit awkward, courtesy of Jamie’s lack of music hearing. But Claire didn’t mind at all, she just wanted to forget the world and stay inside this Scottish man embrace forever.

Claire was feeling things she never felt before, it was sudden and powerful but she realized that she probably was falling in love.

“Claire, look at me” Jamie said low and she did. What she found was pure bliss. They stood there, dancing and gazing at each other.

Claire just hoped that this time she would get it right, looking into Jamie’s eyes, she somehow knew he would never disappoint her. But the scars from being hurt was still there.

Too soon, she got off his embrace, and suddenly asked “Maybe we should go home?”

“Aye, sure “ he answered seeing something in her eyes that made her turn her head, avoiding his gaze. “Let me just pay for this and we can go,” he said, getting back to their table and asking the waiter to bring him the bill.

“How much it is?” Claire asked grabbing her purse.

“It’s nothing” he answered and gave his credit card to the waiter.

“What? I’m perfectly capable of paying for my own meal” she said with an outrageous look and tone.

“I have no doubt about it, Sassenach. But weren’t you telling me just some minutes ago that I am a true gentleman? Let me do this then. Don’t worry, next time is on you” he finished saying with a grin.

“What makes you so sure that it will be the next time?” Claire asked, teasing, with a smile.

“Because, tonight, you were looking at me the same way I was looking at you and you can’t deny it. I know what I’m feeling, and I’m pretty sure that you’re it feeling too” he said low, staring into her whiskey eyes. Claire felt herself blushing and looked away.

“Let’s go?” Jamie asked and when she got up, he held her hand, and they left the boat.

* * *

The ride to her home was silent, sometimes they just stared at each other and not for even a minute Jamie let go of her hand.

They felt that time was passing too fast, both wanted to enjoy this as much as possible.

When they arrived at Claire’s home, Jamie took a small moment just looking at her before getting out of the car. He was fast and opened the door to her before she could think about it.

They walked slowly to her house, hand in hand.

“So…this is me. Thank you so much for this night, Jamie, it was wonderful” she said and gave him a hug, holding tightly.

Jamie hugged her back and he could help himself, breathing her in. She smelled like lavender that made him lost himself. He couldn’t take anymore, she was intoxicating. He turned her head to him and pressed his forehead into hers.

“I’d like verra much to kiss ye, Claire. May I?” he asked a little breathless.

“Yes,” she answered and closed the distance between their lips.

When she felt his lips on hers, everything went on fire. She forgot about anything that might be on her mind and she just gave herself to this moment that she was waiting for all night. She almost didn’t recognize herself, her hands went to his neck and she felt him pulling her closer like they could occupy the same space at the same time.

She wanted to devour him, feel every inch of his body. To her disappointment, he broke the kiss.

“Sassenach, you’re going to kill me” Jamie smiled and went for another kiss. _Oh god._

This turn, they took their time exploring each other’s mouths. Claire used her hand to touch his chest and everything she could. Jamie put his hands in her curls and that made her shiver from head to toe.

He started to kiss his way down, to her neck and she tilted her head a little to give him access.

When she did this, he let out a moan, a sound that made its way direct between her legs and she felt desperate, wanting and bold.

“Would you like to come inside?” Claire asked.


End file.
